Hino Sontara
Hino Sontara (ヒノ ソンタラ Sontara Hino'):' is an orphan who was left under the care of a foster family in the village of Hargeon on Maroon Island. He aims to becoming a Hunter to obtain his dream. He is the best friend of Zora Zoldyck, and is currently travelling with him as the main character of the Hunter x Hunter World series. Appearance Hino has black eyes and short, spiky, black hair. He wears a long sleeved blue uniform and a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. The jacket is fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar and has a crest of a red and white at the back. He also wears a white belt, sandals, a standard dark blue forehead protector, and a pair of goggles with orange lenses connected to ear protectors. Personality Hino is childish and reckless in nature, he is always full of energy and always have a positive attitude despite the situation. He has two dominant traits which are his apparent lack of intelligence and his utter fearlessness. He can easily be confused by complicated explanations having a need for it to be more short and simple for him to understand. He is clueless about everything that is going on in the world, he sometimes gets made up ideas of things that are totally crazy it leaves people speechless and makes them wonder if hes being serious. In addition, during long and complex explanations of something, his head will release steam and eventually explodes. Another running gag is that he has a habit of being amazed by the simplest things. He gets amazed at various abilities of villains, often yelling out "amazing" with stars in his eyes and around his head. He get fascinated by the unique appearance monsters and will ask weird creatures to be his friend. He is also an extremely heavy sleeper. As no one is able to wake him up even after being smacked hard several times and being yelled directly into his ears. Only after he is presented with food, can he finally wake up. Because he lived his entire life on an island miles away from the continent and civilization, he never experienced civilized culture in his life before taking the Hunter Exam. Due to this, he's very curious and awkward around people. He also has an extreme thirst for adventure, which he has stated is the main reason he wants to become a world renown hunter, having the belief that a renown hunter would be the one in the entire world with the most freedom for adventuring. Because of this adventurous nature, he tends to avoid taking 'the easy way out' at times, He has no actual sense of caution and in fact, has been known to literally laugh in the face of danger and walk into potentially harmful situations with a massive grin. He approaches situations with a carefree attitude, almost never taking anything seriously. In spite of the intensity the hunter exam gives off. While Hino can be serious when it comes to fighting or personal matters when it comes to loyalty, Hino would rather have fun or relax such as enjoying party's. He also doesn't appear to take conflicts with others seriously either except for a friend he made during the exams who he shares friendly rivalry with, and they often can be seen fighting one another verbally or physically. This childish mentality of his allows him to get to the root of the problem, and allows him to figure out the most simple way of solving it is also highly optimistic. He always sees the bright side of situations or anything that goes wrong, and takes matters with a smile and an upbeat nature. also has the tendency to unwittingly poke fun at an opponent's most sensitive trait. He also constantly insults his opponents by giving them degrading nicknames, though he apparently has no skill with insulting people, usually taking either a physical aspect or unique ability and trying to make it degrading. Hino simple attitude and naïve comments during fights are often mistaken by his opponents as poking fun at them. Due to this, many of his opponents lose their cool and charge at him in anger. While he is goofy and reckless, he gets quite serious when anyone is in serious danger, notably his friends, whom he considers his family. He also has the tendency to unwittingly poke fun at an opponent's most sensitive trait However, he is a genius when it comes to fighting, it is shown that he can think very creatively and thoughtful solutions to solve a problem. In battle, He has shown signs of intelligence, high tactical and innovative skills. He can easily adapt to hindering situations He also has a habit of saying things with a lot more weight and (occasionally) wisdom than he realizes without even thinking or meaning to. He almost never gets irritated with normal people, though there are a few exceptions, like when they seem to have an opposite taste in food as him. He displays a side to himself where he occasionally gets into fights with others over needless issues. However when Hino is told to keep a low profile or to restrain himself he will resist his urges to pick fights over small matters. Hino calls every mixed-appearance magical creature he finds by whichever creature is its secondary (non-dominant) part. He never says goodbye to those he considers friends, in hopes of seeing them again. Despite all his peculiar traits and habits (with his trademark dimwitted behavior), Hino's most defining part of his personality is the ability to make allies out of absolutely anyone (including former enemies, villains and even the Chairman himself), which is stated to be the most special ability in the world. His apparent selflessness often inspires others to side with him as a result. Notable among them are people who are much stronger then him. He also shows respect for things that a person is willing to die for, be it a treasure or a secret, to the point of even fighting to protect that which the person would throw their lives away over. He is thus willing to recklessly put his own health and safety at risk to protect those he cares about, even if it means risking death or causing a permanent injury to himself. Whenever Hino is seriously injured, he always requests that his friends or allies get treated first, even when he is the one who needs it the most. He will also go to great lengths to protect his friends whenever they are in any sort of danger even if it means putting his life on the line when facing obstacles that ensure ideal threats towards him and his friends and is willing to travel back and forth on his adventures to protect those dear to him or his friends, regardless of how far apart they are. While he desires to become a renown hunter for freedom instead of power, Hino does have an interest in Hunters and is respectful towards them. This was first shown when he encounters people who impersonate themselves as being a Hunter, which infuriates him and responds saying that they don't have what it takes to be an actual Hunter. He also has a sense of appreciation and gratitude, for anyone who helps him either in dire situations or aid him in his advance through life. He will also take the blame for something he is not fully or partially responsible for and will do whatever it takes to make up for it. Unlike other Hunters, Hino has an immense amount of kindness, although he desires to become a renown Hunter, he is willing to put aside his goal to help others in need. Due to his kindness, Hino can be extremely forgiving as he considers people who have turned against him or ended up using him for their benefits, to be his friends, even towards people who had hurt him and his friends. He is not afraid to show his emotions and easily cries during heart wrenching moments. He is also known to be hot-headed, but he is able to retain self-control and reserve himself. He does not fear death. He will often state that if he reaches his goal, that's great, but if he dies on the way, that's fine too. he is also an immense glutton despite his skinny appearance, he can eat practically everything and can eat a fish whole - bones included - and because of this, a running gag of Hino's is him constantly stealing other peoples' food, causing them to yell at him and sometimes hit him. Due to his gluttony, Hino can end up losing control in times of dire hunger, thinking how tasty his friends are starting to look, and even tried to one of them twice and had to be beaten to his senses by someone. has a tendency of forgetting people or old enemies he has encountered. In these instances, he is usually met with annoyance by them especially when he belatedly recalls them in a humiliating moment or with a poor description of them. Hino is incapable of telling a lie, he also has absolutely no talent for lying whatsoever, and cannot hold a straight face or poker face at all when intimidated to confess the truth. This lack of subtlety sometimes manifests as extreme honesty, and Hino can be very blunt with people, giving his honest opinion on them whether its a good or bad thing. In fact, more often than not, Hino would blurt out, without thinking, what he knows regarding a certain event whenever someone asks something concerning the events that transpired. This allows him to randomly tell someone a valuable or important secret, only to casually ask them to keep it a secret afterwards. Another dominant trait of Hino is his humble nature: he does not brag about the powerful foes he's defeated in the past, though he's not above about claiming that no one has ever beaten him. He remains humble despite having done outrageous acts. When pointed out about it later, he only replied saying that it was nothing to get worked up over (hinting that he only does them on a mere whim) He can be very stubborn at times, whether in his desire for adventurous routes, or upholding a promise. Disregarding how his friends would advise him against taking a more dangerous route for their travels, Hino would argue nonstop until either they comply or something makes him see the reason for the alternative. Hino upholds his promises quite strongly, even when it results in himself being injured. When he promised that he would not cause trouble, he simply allows the bully's to beat him up. That does not mean that he will not break his promises, as he did only at critical points that would otherwise invade his moral compass, such as avenging an offended friend. Hino is very loyal to all of his friends, and can lose his temper quickly if they are harmed in any way. He is willing to do drastic things to avenge and defend those dear to him, even if it means breaking a promise or exposing him to serious danger for his consequences. He believes that all people should be loyal to their friends, and if Hino sees anyone betraying their own comrades, he would stand up for the victims even if they are enemies. He also does not tolerate anyone accusing his friends of being disloyal to him. He also respects his friends' decisions and would stand up for their decisions. He is extraordinarily selfless, going so far as to virtually sacrifice himself to avenge or protect his friends While he is goofy and reckless, he gets quite serious when anyone is in serious danger, notably his friends, whom he considers to be very important to him. He enjoys a decent fight and is eager to fight against strong opponents though he clearly doesn't hunger for battle like Zora. In combat Hino is highly brutal and ruthless, fighting his opponents without mercy. Though, when faced with weaker fighters, Hino would hold back to avoid seriously injuring them. However, he will show no remorse if they harm his friends and crew in any way. When facing powerful foes, Hino goes all out that would pulverize them. Hino would face his opponents rather than avoiding them. He can be reckless and rebellious towards powerful figures. Also, Hino has a habit of cracking his knuckles when he is ready to fight. Like Zora and another friend, Hino will sometimes grin dangerously during a fight. In many cases, the opponents fail to understand whether Hino is serious or just playing during fights due to his bizarre actions, however, he announces that he is always serious during fights. In most cases, once he starts to fight he maintains a serious attitude and is only seen laughing once he defeats the enemy or is certain the enemy will be defeated It has been stated more than once that Hino's instinct and behavior are similar to that of a wild animal's, like when he knows who he has to fight before he even gets to the battle. Even his fights show this as he relies on his instincts and counterattacks, which complements the way he views the world. He is most often seen smiling, except in a fight where he is forced to use all his power (and sometimes even then). Hino also seems to rarely change personality wise, because he views the world in a straightforward and simple manner. He is occasionally the only person who can see past events that have taken place and realize the true goal, yet at other times he can fall into the simplest of traps. He does have a habit of holding a grudge to people who have done what he considers to be the worst crimes even in dire situations, However, he tries not to hurt civilians, especially the people he likes, even if they intend to do harm to him, preferring to run from them than fight. The one thing that Hino does not allow is someone or something getting involved in another person's fight. At these times Hino shows both remarkable restraint during the battles, and rage when something or someone outside the battle is involved, especially if it is a person he considers a friend. While does prefer to fight his opponents one on one without any interference, he is not above receiving help from others if necessary if it mainly ends with him dealing the finishing blow. While Hino would prefer fighting his opponents, he has no qualms giving anyone else a chance to finish them off before he does. However, he will resort to fighting them given the respective opponent survived. Also During combat, Hino would not fight someone who could not fight properly. Also, Hino would even attempt to make a fair fight when engaging against someone who is disabled. Hino, despite his carefree nature, has a righteous heart and respects the difference of right and wrong. He completely despises cruelty and wickedness and will assault anyone who indulges in such actions, no matter what the consequences may be. He believes that nobody should laugh at a person's death, no matter who the dead person was. Another one of his running gags is that during the battles, Hino often gets into situations (accidentally or intentionally) in which he can not fight. In such cases, his friends fight with other weaker enemies associated with the leader and defeat them before hes set free. When all other enemies are defeated, Hino fights with the strongest, the one whom only he can defeat. Hino never kills any of his enemies (no matter how cold-hearted they are); instead, he frequently sends the enemy flying, knocking them out or beating them until they have reached the point that they are almost near death. it is not a question of morality so much as a matter of punishing the villains for their crimes - he feels that killing the villains lets them off too easily, whereas he considers letting them live to see their dreams ruined a far more fitting punishment. However, it is evidently clear that Hino is not against others completing the final act themselves as when Hino allowed Zora to make his attempt to kill an enemy, while making sure their allies did not interfere. Despite his passion for fighting, Hino generally refuses to fight someone that he does not personally consider an enemy, preferring to either talk it over or run away from the confrontation. Over time, Hino has become more mature and levelheaded, though he only shows this part of his personality when he and his friends are in dire situations or someone insults him, calling people like him and their beliefs foolish. Other than that, he still acts the same as he was at the start of the series. There are some instances where Hino seems to enjoy defeating his opponents. He also refused to allow his enemies to get away with whatever they have done and will want revenge against them no matter what others say. This attitude extends to anyone affiliated to that enemy. He will also express hatred and the need to beat up the person responsible if they have done anything to one of his friends in the past and will not rest until he has beaten them, even will to storm into building their and attack them to the point of destroying the very building their currently in. He is rarely disturbed by violence and bloodshed as he has fought his whole life. Even the worst battlefields rarely disturb him except when it involves a friend or loved ones. He is seemingly unphased by the most horrifying sights. Background Hino was raised in Hargeon Village on Maroon Island by his foster family. When he was seven years old, he met and befriended a group of Hunters led by their leader named Caine. Hino was inspired to become a Hunter by Caine and his group of Hunters. He tried to prove himself to Caine that he could become a Hunter and join them in their adventures which involved putting himself in danger constantly. However, later, Caine refused to bring Hino, stating that he was still too young to become a hunter and join him on his adventures. Shortly after, Caine left the island along with his team, but before leaving, he and Hino promised each other that one day Hino will surpass Caine and become the greatest hunter in the world. Equipment Abilities & Powers Hino has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. Due to the harsh and unorthodox training methods he's endured such as being left alone in the wilderness as a young child in order to grow stronger as well as several years of further rigorous training in the extremely harsh environment in Maroon Islands forest. Hino is capable individual Nen Hino is an Enhancer, and is thus endowed with great strength and recuperative abilities. }''' |- !style = "background-color:Wheat"| | style="background-color:Wheat" | |} Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia